Mean Machines Sega Issue 7
This issue was dated April 1993 and cost £1.95. News Silpheed (Mega-CD) Sega have sponsorship deal of FA Cup B.O.B. (Mega Drive) Jack Nicklaus' Power Challenge Golf (Mega Drive) MMS gains the most points in Games World and is the best-selling games mag yet! Barnie and Clyde (Mega Drive) Mega-Lo-Mania album release for April! James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod (Master System) Sega offer Codemasters a lucrative licensing game Games World to premiere on Sky One Sylvester and Tweetie in Cagey Capers (Master System) Only You Can Save Mankind! by Terry Pratchett Previews Cool Spot - Pages 98-99 - Mega Drive Jungle Strike - Pages 100-101 - Mega Drive Hardball III - Pages 102 - Mega Drive X-Men - Pages 104-105 - Mega Drive Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Flashback - 93% Flashback is a ground-breaking Mega Game, boosting stunning graphics, decent sound and a massive quest to undertake. It's the best arcade adventure since Ecco the Dolphin. Jaguar XJ220 - 90% A roaring racing debut for Jaguar on Mega-CD that is truly excellent if not a complete classic in its field. Fatal Fury - 84% A good conversion that fairs well despite relying on three buttons. The controls seem unresponsive on occasions, but the game is highly playable and worth considering. Even with the imminent Street Fighter II release. Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six - 79% An enjoyable, if not fantastic, platform game which is a bit of a wasted license. Batman: Revenge of the Joker - 68% Probably the best adaption of Batman ever. It's a great game, unfortunately ruined by the sad inclusion of both a password feature AND infinite continues, meaning you can sail through it with only a few sessions' play. Rainbow Islands - 84% A brilliant conversion of the classic coin-op that retains most of its original features without sacrificing the time-honoured gameplay. One of the best coin-op conversions we've seen for the Master System in recent months. Night Trap - 89% Definitely the most advanced and innovative Mega-CD game seen yet. It's not everybody's cup of tea, but if you enjoy a challenge and have good reflexes, it'll make a great party piece. Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure - 92% One of the best examples of the platform game on the Mega Drive and certainly the finest example of the machine's abilities. Tiny Toons cannot fail to please! Sunset Riders - 84% A surprisingly good blast out of a lacklustre coin-op, which should merit an inspection at least. Bodes well for future Konami games. Renegade - 51% Although there are many moves available to the main character and there's a surprise in store for those expecting a straight forward coin-op conversion, Renegade is a yawn-inducing disappointment due to the undemanding nature of the gameplay. Mutant League Football - 82% A solid footy game with some interesting frills, that suffers from some annoying play aberrations. Also, owners of John Madden Football might find the basic gameplay too familiar. Sewer Shark - 82% One of the first outstanding Mega-CD products. What it lacks in depth is mode up for with amazing visuals, atmosphere and solid, blasting action! Krusty's Fun House - 91% An absolutely topper puzzle game which will have your brain tied up in knots, but will still drag you back for more. Definitely worth the money. Cyborg Justice - 90% Cyborg Justice is a superb beat 'em up, with tons of extra weaponry, superb moves and addictive gameplay - for one or two players! We promise you won't see anything like this for quite a while! Final Fight (Mega-CD) - 95% Move over Streets of Rage II! Final Fight CD rules supreme as the ultimate combat game available for any Sega console. It's just like having the arcade machine at home! Features East 17 in the House:- The cast of Mean Machines and two of the East 17 members participate in a tournament of Streets of Rage II. Lookback featuring:- Mega Drive - Dick Tracy, PGA Tour Golf, Joe Montana Football, Ghouls 'N' Ghosts Master System - Heavyweight Championship Boxing, Golden Axe Warrior, Super Real Basketball Tips Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic 2, Lucky Dime Caper, Krusty's Super Fun House, LHX Attack Chopper, Terminator 2, Prince of Persia, Shinobi II, Rolo to the Rescue, Wonderdog, Speedball 2, Greendog, Streets of Rage Master System Alien 3, Lucky Dime Caper All Formats T2: The Arcade Game Guides Twinkle Tale (Mega Drive) Other Credits Art Editor - Osmond Brown Deputy Editor - Lucy Hickman Senior Staff Writer - Radion Automatic Staff Writers - Paul Davies, Angus Swan Production Editor - Andy McVitte Publisher - Marc Shallow Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews